


3rd Best Enemy

by PuckPip24601



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckPip24601/pseuds/PuckPip24601
Summary: “Who is your greatest enemy?”“The Daleks.” The words fell from her mouth before she could stop them and for a moment the room fell silent. The Fam all took clear obvious steps back as the Master whirled around to face her, his victorious grin giving way to clear offence. They were trapped in a truth field, not exactly like she could’ve lied to him if she’d tried. She did feel bad though, just a tiny bit, his ego might not be able to take this. She took a few steps to the left so she was between him and her friends and waited for him to splutter out a response finally.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	3rd Best Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this into more of an actual thing but just couldn’t bring myself around to it so here it is in all it’s Drabble glory. Enjoy!

“Who is your greatest enemy?”

“The Daleks.” The words fell from her mouth before she could stop them and for a moment the room fell silent. The Fam all took clear obvious steps back as the Master whirled around to face her, his victorious grin giving way to clear offence. They were trapped in a truth field, not exactly like she could’ve lied to him if she’d tried. She did feel bad though, just a tiny bit, his ego might not be able to take this. She took a few steps to the left so she was between him and her friends and waited for him to splutter out a response finally.

“What?!”

“Look! Me and the Daleks have only bad history! I have a lot of good memories with you, and like, 1 with the Daleks. So, yeah. Sorry. I had to destroy Gallifrey almost cause of them.”

“And I did destroy it! I’m at least number 2?” She bit her lip to avoid blurting out anything else but her silence was clear enough and he sucked in a heavy breath and threw his arms into the air, yelling this time, “seriously?! Who’s number 2?”

“The Cybermen. Your totally number 3 though!”

“The Cybermen?!”

“They’re mindless machines, they’ve killed a lot of my friends and people I love in the past!”

“I’ve killed a lot of people you’ve loved in the past.” He pointed that horrifying fact out with all the petulance of a huffy child and the Doctor resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

“Not as many as the Daleks.” She pointed out before her eyes widened and she was frantic as she continued, holding out placating hands, “please don’t take that as an incentive right now.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“I mean I have a lot of enemies, number 3’s still really impressive.”

“Stop talking.”


End file.
